Stop
by Ozma333
Summary: Rose can't understand why Scorpius won't stop touching her, and it's driving her mad. MATURE CONTENT... seriously...
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, I've posted things as M before, and reviewers have commented that they really needn't be so. (I guess I rate cautiously.) This, however, is truly M-RATED. If there were a higher rating, I'd give it that. Please do not read if you are underage, it is not intended for your viewing. Sorry, but this is a pregnancy-hormone-induced random two-shot that I completed in exactly two days that is intended for MATURE READERS ONLY. Thank you for your co-operation and I hope you enjoy.

Stop

Chapter One

Rose Weasley was confused and thoroughly put out to feel that way. Because it wasn't a random school essay or a Quidditch move that was frustrating her, it wasn't something she could ask anyone's help with and, in all honesty, it wasn't even something she thought should confuse her. She knew, logically knew, that she should feel disgusted or insulted or downright murderous. Yet all she could muster was this damnable confusion and, Merlin help her, an insatiable curiosity.

He was constantly touching her.

It started as innocent hand grazes, a leg pressed too near to hers during Potions class, a gentle bump when he passed her in the hall.

_And I hardly know him!_

She knew who he was, of course. It would be nearly impossible to not know who every student in your grade was after seven years of shared magical education. But she hardly ever spoke to him, no more than a few polite greetings, or shared instructions during classes. And honestly, no one else had ever touched her this much! Not Jeremy, her first boyfriend, not Robert, her sixth year fling, not Connor, a past summer romance.

So why did Scorpius Malfoy insist on constantly touching her?

And really, it was starting to get out of hand. Rose had felt confused with why he had just started touching her this year, but when he had casually let his hand drift over her bum as she passed him in an overly crowded hall she felt downright flustered.

And shouldn't she feel angry? Who was he to touch her in ways that she had only let her boyfriends after weeks of casual snogging? But she didn't. She had felt hot and muddled and confused and…

And damn it she felt curious!

Why? Why was he doing this to her? She knew it was on purpose. She knew he knew what he was doing. How could he not? He had never once looked at her after any of his casual touches, never once said sorry or jerked his hand away. It was like he was intentionally pushing himself further.

_How much further could he possibly go?_

~*~

"You coming, Rose?" Lily asked, tucking her long, red hair behind one ear as she swung her rucksack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in a bit," Rose answered, standing and reaching for the text she needed. Due to her recent obsession with Scorpius, her mind had drifted far more than usual as she sat with her cousin in attempt to finish her Transfiguration essay. She had recently allowed herself to watch him, scrutinize the way he moved around her, and she had come to the conclusion that it was absolutely intentional that he was handling her in such a familiar way. Just yesterday, in the Potions class they shared, he had dropped his quill on the floor. When he was resurfacing from retrieving it, she felt his finger, cool and deliberate, trailing up her leg from her ankle to the inside of her knee. She suppressed her shudders just long enough to see the flash of the smirk he had tried to hide.

She honestly wished she could claim the shudders were caused by revulsion and annoyance.

She sighed as she leant on her elbows, bending over the textbook crowded desk as she squinted at the print on the page she had flipped to.

And she didn't hear him approach, didn't see him slip out of the shadows behind her, only felt his hand as it gripped the bare skin at the back of her knee. She yelped and tried to turn but he pressed against her from behind. Her sudden movement and her attempts to turn, to face him, shifted his hand higher unto her thigh and she forced herself to breathe as a familiar swirl in her lower belly distracted her.

_Focus Rose! He is not allowed to touch you like this!_

She opened her mouth to tell him so, to yell and threaten, but his hand slid higher, this time without any movement from her. His fingertips traced lightly and when they reached the edge of her skirt, he hiked it just a bit higher before he stopped, his palm resting just under her bum.

"You know what you have to do to get me to stop, don't you Weasley?" he asked, his voice a heated whisper as it blew past her ear. She shivered and shook her head. "Just say 'stop' and I always will."

"Stop," she whispered, angered, not at him but at how dry her throat had become, how raspy her voice sounded. The hand left her hot skin immediately and she turned slowly, only to find him walking away from her. He never looked back.

~*~

It was one week later before Rose could look at Scorpius without blushing. Not one single touch was accidental now. She thought it would stop. After all, she had certainly been embarrassed around him after that day in the library. But, if anything, his caresses only increased in frequency. He now sat within close distance of her during any of their shared classes, so much so that Albus was giving Rose funny looks and wrinkling his nose in confusion.

_Well, if he's confused, what does that make me?_

Rose didn't know how she was supposed to behave around Scorpius now. Other than the touching, he was ignoring her completely, continuing only when necessary with the polite conversation and not once indicating that anything at all had happened in the library.

And it was that afternoon, after a long and grueling Quidditch practice, and an equally long but not in any way grueling shower, that Rose decided to follow Scorpius's lead and just pretend that it all had never happened.

The rest of her teammates had left, none as keen on long, hot showers as Rose was after practice, and Rose was left to dress alone in the lockers. The temperature reflected the season, it was clear and crisp and warm outdoors and Rose dressed accordingly. She yanked her wet curls up into a messy bun and slipped a worn, cotton tee shirt over her head. She pulled her trainers on and re-checked the fly of her jeans just as she exited the lockers. The bright sunlight had her squinting momentarily but then a large object blocked out its' offensive light.

She felt herself being pushed back into the wall of the lockers, felt fingertips dragging under the worn cotton of her shirt, felt it being lifted up slowly as the sunlight touched the soft skin of her stomach and she gasped when lips attached to her neck.

It was him again.

He licked and sucked at her neck, dragging his teeth over her leaping pulse point as his palm slid over her abdomen. His touch was so distracting, his fingers so gentle, that Rose wondered for the first time why she insisted before that he should stop.

The word freezes on her tongue and she closes her eyes as his lips get more demanding and her head falls back into the wall. Both hands are now stroking her bare skin, reaching around her back and trailing just over the barrier her clothes create. One hand drifts lower to palm a her jean-clad bum as one moves up, higher and higher until his thumb is stroking over her bra just at the underside of her breast.

Her mind screams at her, demands that she stops this and as his fingers stretch, reach for and find her erect nipple, the resulting jolt wakes her addled brain.

"S'stop," she stutters, unsurprised to learn she is out of breath. Her eyes are still closed but she feels the change of heat as his body leaves her and the sun is all that's left to warm her.

_How is it the sun is less warm?_

She peeks through her lashes to see him already back on the path to the school, his back to her.

~*~

She gave up the idea of pretending that nothing was going on. She even tried to talk to him during classes and in the hallway. He was always polite, never shutting her out, but not exactly letting her in either. It seemed she was bound to stay in this state of perpetual confusion.

_Confusion and arousal._

She knew she had to tell him to stop. She knew she should have said it earlier. But Merlin if those visions hadn't played in her fantasies of late! She kept imagining what would happen if she refused to say that little four-lettered word, if she said nothing at all, made no noise except a couple of well placed gasps and moans.

She groaned to herself and leant against the wall. It was Saturday morning and, finding for the recent usual reasons that she couldn't sleep, she got out of bed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The corridors were empty, as the Great Hall should be. No one ever rose this early on a Saturday.

No one except Scorpius Malfoy it seemed. He strode out of the Great Hall lazily, making his way slowly until he spotted her. His eyes seemed to zero in on her, blazing in intensity, and she felt her own widen in response. She had never before seen him as he approached her, her back had always been turned, or the sun had blocked her eyesight, but this is the look she imagined would grace his face during each and every one of their encounters. The bag she had been holding slipped off her shoulder and landed with a thud to the stone floor. It echoed off the walls as he paced towards her. She stood frozen.

He gripped her legs first, running his hands up the back of them as he lowers his lips to her shoulder. Using his teeth to pull the material from her neck, he found bare skin and nipped, gently. His hands are bold, bolder even than before as he trails up her legs, not stopping as he reaches the boundaries of her skirt but slipping right underneath, dragging his fingertips over her arse and gripping tightly. He growls into her ear and her vision swims.

She moves to grip his forearms but she doesn't push him away, his tongue darts out to sooth the nips he's delivering to her bared shoulders. His fingers are tracing the lines of her knickers as his palms knead into her. One finger slips just under the barrier.

"S—" she starts but cannot finish as the oddest and most sensual sensation washes over her. He presses her into the wall and her bum is half burning and half freezing. One of his palms cups her and the other leaves, pulling the skirt up with it so that only the thin material of her knickers separates her bare bum from the cold stone wall. His hand is on her back now, slipping beneath her shirt as he caresses her.

"Scorpius," she moans, shivering. And she feels his lips tremble under the vibrations of her throat. He drags his tongue along her collarbone slowly, torturously. His hand finally finds what it's looking for. He squeezes the clasp of her bra and it snaps open. Rose gasped.

"Stop!"

It was the first time she could watch him when she said it. He took a step back, his face and demeanor cool and detached. Without a word, a nod of the head, or any indication that he even knew she was standing there, he turned and left.

Rose took one look at her disheveled form and whimpered.

_What the hell am I doing?_

~*~

It was impossible to be around him now without feeling flushed and bothered. And yet they still passed in the halls, shared classes, and sat next to each other. He was still pressing his leg to hers, brushing her hand as he reached for things he needed, and still exchanging only polite, maddeningly civil, conversation.

Rose heard Professor Longbottom call out an end to his class and partly in frustration at having to sit wedged between Scorpius and Albus and partly due to the intense heat in the muggy greenhouse, she unknotted her tie and yanked it off with a huff. She heard a low growl from beside her but couldn't turn to look at him. She bent instead to put her things away and waved off Albus as he stood waiting for her by the door.

_This is getting completely ridiculous!_

Maybe Rose should just talk to him, ask him what exactly he meant with all his recent actions.

But the thought slid from her mind as she turned, realizing they were the only two left in the greenhouse.

"Where'd they all—"

"Gone."

Rose opened her mouth, forgetting for a moment what it was she wanted to say to him. He moved closer, reached his hand out and hooked a finger under the strap of her bag. He lifted it with ease and let it drop to the floor. Rose felt her mouth go dry despite the wet heat of the greenhouse and she closed her eyes, already accepting what was to happen next.

His lips found the corner of her mouth first, pressing softly before he drifted to her neck. There he nipped and sucked and soothed, darting his tongue over her moistened skin and tasting her. His hands gripped her roughly over her shirt, sliding over her breasts and kneading insistently. Rose heard a ripping noise followed by a clattering and opened her eyes to see her shirt now pulled wide open, some buttons remaining and others scattering across the greenhouse floor.

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, pressing his lips to hers and silencing her. Rose gasped. In all their encounters, he had never once kissed her. But now his lips moved over hers, his tongue darted out and he deepened the kiss, forcing himself into her mouth. Rose felt her knees tremble.

It took a moment for her to register that he had pulled her shirt lower, taking it from her shoulders and leaving it bunched and confining around her wrists. His fingers were making quick work of her bra, not bothering to unclasp it this time, just yanking the straps off her shoulders and lowering the cups until her chest was exposed to the muggy heat of the greenhouse.

Rose shivered as the hot moisture from the air surrounded her naked breasts. Scorpius withdrew his tongue from her mouth, nibbling lightly on her lower lip as his hand trailed down her chest, dragging his fingertips over her nipples. She shuddered and moaned and struggled to get her hands out of the confines of her ripped shirt, wanting to touch him, to ground herself. She felt as though she could topple over at any minute.

Scorpius saw her struggle and stilled her hands, keeping them at her sides. She whimpered in her frustration but he ignored her, lifting her by her bum and placing her on the table they had been working on in class. The shirt upon which she now sat cushioned her arse and, if anything, this just confined her further, ensuring that she would not be able to move her hands from her side.

"Scorpius," she murmured, unsure if this was a complaint or a plead but regardless, he didn't respond. His lips trailed from her mouth down her neck and Rose threw her head back when he ran his tongue between her breasts. He lowered his head, leaning forward as he placed both hands on the table at either side of her, and took one erect nipple into his mouth.

His tongue swirled and his teeth nipped, he pulled at her flesh in a way that made her eyes roll back into her head and her very center to hum. Jolt after jolt shook through her and she pulled at the shirt, heard a ripping and loosened her hands just a bit, enough to reach out and grab the forearms that were so close and yet not touching her body.

He growled his satisfaction with her responses, brought his hands behind her back and supported her as he lowered her unto the table. He was hovering over her now, his mouth leaving one breast for the other and his hand coming to take its' place. His fingers copied the movements of his mouth, pulling and tweaking until Rose found herself groaning and wiggling beneath him

"Scorpius, wait," she bit out, her voice weak and breathy. The feel of him over her was amazing, amazing and terrifying. She shouldn't be responding like this. She should be appalled, pushing him away and yelling for a professor. But the last thing she wanted was Neville walking in on them now.

"Wrong word, Weasley," he murmured into her skin and she trembled as the vibrations from his mouth ran over the tip of her breast.

"But," she attempted, frustrated by how out of breath she felt. He shook his head ever so slightly, indicating that he would hear no word save one, that there would be nothing else that would end this now. He pulled his mouth back from her flushed skin, raked his eyes over her and then licked her, flicking his tongue against her. Her head fell back again and her breathing picked up. He was watching her now, hovering over her and yet not touching, watching her squirm, watching her breasts bounce and tremble as she took steadying breaths, watching the nearly unnoticeable shifting of her hips as she attempted to alleviate the discomfort his onslaught had created. She closed her eyes and pressed her legs together, trying without success to dull the ache there.

Hands stilled her thighs as his tongue caressed her neck once more. She felt her legs being pushed open and her mind swirled.

_I can't…_

Two fingers reached under her skirt and pressed against her dampened knickers.

_He has to feel it; he has to know. I can't…_

"Scorpius," Rose whimpered, knowing it sounded more like begging than an order to stop. She summoned her will power as his fingers pressed more insistently against her. The word was there, somewhere, it was in the confines of her mind, lingering…

"Scorpius, s—" His mouth trailed down her chest again, found a nipple and sucked it roughly into his mouth. His fingers moved slightly.

"Wait, Scorpius," Rose whimpered and shifted her hips, whether in attempt to get closer or farther away she couldn't decipher. "S'stop."

The last word sprung from her mind as an instinct, a gift thrown to her from the last vestiges of decency that she had walled up in some remote corner of her head. His fingers left her, his mouth pulled back, dragging the tender flesh with it a bit, but within moments he was completely gone. Rose saw a flash of white shirt as the greenhouse door closed behind him and she bit out a whimper as she sat up.

Her shirt was torn into shreds and Rose's shaky wand hand had to try three times before she could repair the damage. Her neck was sporting the beginnings of some fabulous love bites and her breasts were marked and still tender to the touch. Between her legs hummed and ached and Rose needed many steadying breaths before she found herself able to exit the greenhouse and follow Scorpius up to the castle.

~*~

She was very careful not to be left alone with him now. She sped out of each class, shoving her belonging into her bag and racing for the door as soon as the bell rang, and sometimes, in Herbology, before the bell rang. Albus kept up with her most days, confused but willing.

_And isn't that what I am: confused but willing?_

Rose clamped her teeth down in embarrassment and shame. Why was she letting him do this to her? It felt amazing, yes, and she felt desirable, really desirable, for the first time in her life; but it was so, so wrong.

She barely knew him! Although, truthfully, she didn't know if that statement technically applied to their relationship anymore. She knew what could make him groan, what his mouth felt like encased around her nipple, how soft his tongue felt as it slid along hers. His hands and fingers and lips were no mystery to her and so yes, she knew him. But that didn't mean any other part of their relationship had shifted. He was maddeningly aloof in class and Rose would have thought it was all a dream if he hadn't kept insisting on sitting right next to her and pressing against her in the halls.

Rose sighed as she ascended the stairs. Her last check on her rounds for the night was the Astronomy Tower, a favorite haunt for teenagers wishing for some alone time. She pushed the door open with a loud bang, scattering some bats into the sky as she did so, but no students.

The stars were seen clearly and brightly as they shone down and Rose shivered from the slight chill to the air. She reached the banister and looked down, gazing upon the grounds and the twinkling, distant lights of Hogsmeade. Merlin, it was beautiful up here.

This time she heard his approach. He was coming slowly out of the shadows and she turned to face him, not entirely shocked this time to see his eyes blazing in the moonlight.

"Scorpius," she said gently, smiling. He stepped towards her and she backed away, putting one hand up. "Wait."

"Wrong word, Weasley," he said, his tone a mix of velvet and butter.

"No, seriously Scorpius. We need to talk," Rose continued, strengthening her voice as she took another step back, pivoting slightly against his advance. He moved towards her at an easy pace, slow but unwavering.

"You're breaking the rules, Weasley."

"What rules?" Rose laughed, her voice breathy and low. "The only rule I've been told is if I say stop, you will." He nodded and stepped again. Rose backed herself into a wall, pressing her body into it.

"Scorpius, please," she whispered, fidgeting slightly as he stepped closer. He leaned over her, placing his hands against the wall at the sides of her head. "I can't do this! It's so confusing; I just don't understand. I'm nervous half the time and excited the rest. I, I'm…" she trailed off as he lowered his lips to her jaw, pressing a soft kiss to her skin.

"No," she yelled, pushing his chest and shoving him away from her. He stood over her, peering into her eyes as he rest on his outstretched arms. "Scorpius, listen to me! I'm upset and mystified and, and," she struggled for the right word. "And, _damn it_ Scorpius, I'm frustrated!

"Then stop telling me to stop," he whispered in her ear before she felt the light fluttering of his lips against her earlobe. Rose sighed and his mouth found hers. But instead of the probing, ache-inducing kisses they had shared in the greenhouse, this was soft and searching. His lips nudged her, his tongue darted out to slowly run along her bottom lip and he sighed softly. Rose felt heat pool in her lower belly at his gentle caress and couldn't help her lips opening just a fraction. This seemed to ignite something in Scorpius who opened his mouth and tentatively touched his tongue to hers. Her toes curled.

His kiss stayed soft and gentle and yet the heat intensified in Rose's belly, driving an ache between her legs and causing the tips of her breasts to tingle. She opened her mouth further, pushing her tongue along his and lifted her hands to rest on his hips. He growled into her and then the kisses were as she remembered them, fierce and demanding. He pushed into her, claimed her mouth as his own, and gripped the lower hem of her tee shirt.

Rose raised her arms.

Scorpius groaned at her action and dragged her shirt up, up and over her head and off her arms. She let her hands fall back to his waist as his fingers lowered to the clasp of her bra. It fell off her, fluttering to the floor to join her discarded shirt. The cool night air washed over her and Rose trembled. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush with his body, bending over her as he kissed her, one hand supporting the back of her head, fingers threaded through soft, curly hair. His lips left hers and dragged down the column of her neck, nipping and sucking and adding to the marks he had already branded there.

Rose sucked at the cool night air, willing herself to calm her breathing. Her chest felt constricted as it pressed into his and so she gasped when he pulled away, allowing her a deep breath as he took one breast in his mouth. She was bent backwards, head thrown back at the movement of his mouth, and it was only his arms that were holding her up. Moonlight washed over both of them but all Rose could see were his teeth pulling at her nipple, his tongue soothing the bites and nips. And soon, as he left that breast for the next, she shuddered as the feel of cool night air on her moistened skin caused a jolt to shoot from her hardened nipple to the apex of her thighs.

Rose moaned, louder than she thought she ever moaned before, and the sound brought Scorpius lips back to hers. He gripped her arse, lifting her against the wall and moved into her. And she felt him for the first time as she wrapped her legs around him, hard and unyielding as he pressed into her. She moved her hips against him, thrilling in the growl he released as she did so. He bit her lower lip and dropped her back to the floor.

"What?" she whispered in a breathy voice, her tongue darting out to trace the shell of his ear. "Is that against the rules too?"

"No, that's not against the rules," he bit out and Rose was surprised to find he sounded quite as flustered as she. She wiggled her hips, trying in one movement to both find his hardness again and alleviate the near constant ache he always left her with. He stilled her when he placed one hand on her hip, the fingertips of his other hand toying with the top button of her jeans.

She gasped as he sprang the fastener open and slid his fingers to the zip.

"You know the word, Weasley," he ground out before he kissed her, his fingers slowly dragging the zipper down, the metal biting metal.

And of course she knew the word, it lingered, whispered and writhed in the corner of her mind at each and every one of their meetings, but she couldn't summon it now. She closed her eyes and leant into the stone of the Astronomy Tower wall, half of her body near frozen from the coolness of the stone and half scorching from his touch. His lips moved to her neck and his breath felt hot, it was coming faster than she was used to, his chest rising and falling to match hers.

He lowered his fingers beyond her opened zipper, dipping them between her legs and Rose didn't move, couldn't move. He wriggled his hand against her and she opened her legs for him, just the slightest amount but it had him groaning in her ear.

His fingers pressed into her knickers and she whimpered, shifting her hips against his hand. He rubbed soft, slow circles and the throbbing ache that took residence every time she saw him hummed and pulsed with a newfound energy.

She was wet, she knew that and now there was no way he didn't know it as well. She writhed under his touched, reveled in it, moved against it in a way she should have been embarrassed to. But she wasn't.

His fingers stilled. Rose thought she could detect a slight tremble to his hand and it almost drove her over the edge. His breath was coming fast and low, his chin rest on her shoulder, his back was tensed and Rose raised her hands to run the length of him. He shuddered under her encouraging touch and his fingers found the edge of her knickers and slipped underneath.

Rose saw stars. And not the bright, twinkling lights that shone overhead, hers were colorful and bursting, flaming behind her eyes as she allowed Scorpius to touch her in a way no man had ever before. He drew his finger along her entrance, stroking and teasing. Rose groaned and moved again. She was given proof of just how affected she was, just how wet and ready, when he slipped one finger, and then two, with ease inside of her. He moved, in and out, in and out, wiggling his fingers lightly. Her hips matched his movements before her brain could tell her to stop. But as his thumb reached under her knickers, found her nub and circled it, the resulting shock woke her slightly.

"Scorpius," she gasped, her head rolling. "Please, can't we talk?"

"No," he rasped, pressing his thumb harder against her. Rose whimpered and felt her body stirring, building something very familiar and yet oddly new.

"But, I… I can't," she whispered. "I don't think I can do it like this. Scorpius please," she begged, not wanting it to end, not wanting to see his back as he left her, wanting and needy, bereft against the wall of the Astronomy Tower. "Please."

"You know the word," he snarled, pumping his fingers in and out of her, his thumb rubbing, and her ache throbbing and pulsing.

"But, no—"

"That's not it, Weasley." He dropped his free hand to the waistband of her jeans and tugged, pulled them over her bum and lower until her brain screamed.

"Fine then," she ground out, feeling the tears of frustration prickling at the corners of her eyes. "Stop!"

He did. His fingers stopped moving, though they stayed inside her. He placed his other hand on the wall behind her, just by her head. Rose locked her hips in place, refusing to move against him after she had told him to stop. He placed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, as he calmed his breathing.

But when his eyes flew open to stare into hers Rose felt a jolt in her stomach at the intensity of his gaze. He slowly slid his fingers from her, never taking his gaze off her, and Rose felt weak. Her eyes fluttered shut and her chest seemed to collapse and she knew the moment his fingers had left her that he had too. She didn't even bother to watch him walk away but sank to the floor of the Tower and leant back against the wall. A tear fell slowly but she didn't want to examine herself closely enough to determine the source.

~*~

She was angry now, at herself, at him, at the whole horrible situation. She felt so exposed and vulnerable, like he knew every inch of her, which she was ashamed to admit he damn well did. She blew out a frustrated breath and threw her quill down, rising from the table and pacing towards the stacks of the Restricted section. It was well past curfew but she had secured a note allowing her access to the library at this hour. She was so behind in her school work and N.E.W.T.s were coming soon and all her mind seemed to have room for was the maddening way Scorpius let his hands run over her, over her and inside of her, and Rose ached nearly all the time now and dreamt only of him and couldn't concentrate while showering or dressing and…

_Damn it!_

She leant against the nearby table, straightening her arms and letting her head fall between them. She sagged under the strain of constant pressure she was under.

But it wouldn't go away.

The throbbing, pulsing ache just wouldn't be satisfied. Not that night after Scorpius had left her alone on the Tower, not in her bed the next morning, or the prefect's bath two days later. She tried and tried but she couldn't mimic the motion of his fingers, couldn't copy his lips tweaking her nipples, couldn't recreate what had been the most erotic experience of her life.

And still she knew it was wrong. It was wrong to let him, wrong to enjoy it so immensely. Part of her wanted to hex him into next week but a larger part, the part pulsing and humming, wanted to just let him have his way with her, let him satisfy this growing desire and see if maybe that would finally clear her head enough to concentrate on other matters.

She knew he would come. She had told Albus what her plans were for the night and she knew he had heard. She couldn't decide which was the safest course of action, but she figured she had time. All she had to do was say 'stop' and he would, she trusted him for that.

But it was no surprise when Rose felt the hand on her back. It didn't shock Rose to feel him pushing her down, face first, unto the table. And she wasn't in anyway startled when he reached for the folds of her shirt and ripped, pulling the white button-down off and tossing it on the floor.

His hands reached around and knead her breasts but he quickly growled in frustration. He divested her of her bra and then groaned in appreciation as he palmed her breasts, her nipples already hardened.

Rose sighed, both in relief that her ache was about to be satisfied and in frustration that they were yet again doing this without speaking first. She braced her arms against the table as she bent over it, focusing on how his hands were tracing over stomach, running along her hips, and especially rubbing against her nipples.

She groaned, knowing she was already ready to take this further, and pushed her hips back into him. He stiffened against her before drawing his hands over her bum. She felt a cool rush of wind as he flipped her skirt up, heard a ripping sound as he tore her knickers off, and shuddered as he immediately dipped his finger into her.

"Mmm, you're wet, Weasley," he grunted in her ear before trailing his lips down her back, leaving cooling trails as his mouth passed.

"Now you want to talk?" Rose gasped out, writhing against him as he added a finger, pumping both in and out of her.

He chuckled lightly and Rose started in surprise. She had not heard him laugh during any of their times together so far.

"I thought you should know what I plan to do to you," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot. "So you know when to use that little word."

Rose shivered and his fingers stilled. "You remember the word, Weasley?" Rose nodded and pushed her hips into his hand, whimpering when he refused to move.

"Not going to use it?" he breathed, his tongue darted out and he traced the shell of her ear.

"Not yet," she choked out, groaning as his other hand found her breast, tweaking its' peak as he slowly started pushing his fingers back into her. "But, Scorpius?"

He grunted and she wasn't sure if that was an invitation to continue. He pulled his fingers from her and she moaned her dissatisfaction, wiggling back into him in an attempt to rediscover the relief he had been providing. But her hips stilled when she heard a zip being lowered. She closed her eyes.

_I… I can't…_

_Can I?_

Scorpius hands left her completely and Rose felt her chest heaving. She was nervous, yes, but she was frustrated too. Her center ached and pulsed and she was ready for him. But she had never… not with any bloke… not ever before…

_But it's so frustrating! I don't think I can handle it anymore!_

"I… I don't suppose we can talk about this first?" Rose asked, her voice low, breathy, and shaky with nerves. She kept her palms splayed on the desk, her skirt was flipped up, and when she took a deep breath her nipples rubbed on the smooth wood of the library table. "I promise I won't say it, really, I just need—"

"You know the only word I'll hear."

"Please?" Rose attempted, summoning courage and attempting to turn and face him. She felt his shin come between hers as his foot kicked her legs further apart. She stumbled a bit under the adjustment and was pressed harder into the table. He chuckled again.

"That's not it," he murmured into her ear and then she felt something being pressed closer to her. The tip was soft and yet there was strength to it, an undeniable hardness as it bounced lightly against her inner thigh. He groaned, his forehead falling against her back. Rose whimpered and attempted to swallow, her throat was tight and dry.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he whispered in her ear, biting down on her earlobe before his tongue darted out to sooth. "So say it, Weasley. Say the word."

Rose said nothing. Her breathing was erratic and she rested her head on the table, her breasts pressed to its' surface. Scorpius lifted her hips, angling her to him.

"Say it, Weasley," he bit out, grunting as he pushed closer to her. Rose could feel him bobbing at her entrance, his tip lightly rubbing against her.

"I…" Rose tried; she lifted her head, pushing her upper body off the desk and her lower body in sharper contact with his. He hissed. "Scorpius, please," she whimpered and she felt him shake his head against her back as he gripped her hips tighter.

"If you're going to say it, Weasley, say it now," his chest rumbled as he spoke and he pushed forward slowly, the very tip of him entering her. Rose gasped and then whimpered at the intrusion.

"Scorpius," she groaned, having difficulty drawing breath as he stilled just within her. "Oh, fuck it. Don't stop."

He released a strangled breath and Rose thought he would slam into her, but she was wrong. He slid slowly farther, allowing her time to adjust to him as he rest one hand on the table next to her and cupped one of her breasts with the other. Rose nearly collapsed as the jolts shooting from her chest to between her legs were finally connected with a friction that intensified the pleasure. She moaned as he moved into her, his motions precise and slow. Rose saw the forearm holding him off her shake slightly and she marveled at his control.

But then all coherent thought flew from her mind because he pushed his length into her entirely and she couldn't draw breath. He filled her in a way she had never been before, she was tight around him and badly needed him to start moving, to help this spiraling tension in her lower belly into fruition. Rose shuddered and she pulled back from him slowly before pushing back unto him. She wiggled against him until she felt his restraint break. He grunted as he pulled out of her and she collapsed on the table as he pushed back in.

And then he was no longer gentle, he was hard and demanding, he was the Scorpius she knew and was starting to depend on. He yanked her hips up and against his, his skin smacking against hers. He grunted and groaned with each stroke and her breath came out in uneven gasps and pants.

"Your fingers," he grunted and Rose felt her fog lift a bit in confusion.

"What?"

"I, your fingers, want your fingers," he panted, tugging at one of her arms. She reached back, twisting her arm and resting her hand on her back. Rose ignored her confusion as he pounded into her, focusing instead on the thrilling sensations traveling from her core to her chest and fingertips, spiraling with heat. Her mind reeled as she felt her fingers get sucked into Scorpius's mouth, his tongue twirling and licking. He released her fingers with a wet pop and bent to press his lips to her shoulder.

"Touch yourself," he commanded and Rose didn't think to disobey. Her fingers reached for her nub, found it and stroked, and she felt an almost sickening pleasure streak through her.

"Ohh, fuck, Scorpius," she moaned and suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted, she could feel what her body was pushing for. "Faster, please, faster!" He growled and complied, pumping into her without restraint and Rose felt her body rock over the table, her nipples rubbing against the wood grain. Rose's fingers matched his pace and she felt her core begin to tremble.

And within moments she was crying out, unable to contain herself as her stomach clenched tighter and tighter and convulsions shook her body. Waves of intense pleasure washed over her and she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and her eyes clenched shut as her brain blacked out.

She collapsed to the table, hardly able to move and still he continued to pound his hips into her, his skin still slapping against her bum. Her very center seemed to vibrate and hum but it was altogether different from the throbbing ache of before. Her fingers continued in lazy circles. Rose felt spent, satisfied, but completely exhausted. It was an effort to draw breath.

And only a few instants later he was jerking his hips erratically, grunting and mumbling too low for Rose to hear. He cried out and then his motions stilled, he pushed in and out slowly a few more times before collapsing on top of her. Rose felt his breath coming as wretched as her own and went to speak but stopped as she felt his lips press to her shoulder blade.

She whimpered as he slid out of her. She heard a zip being pulled and realized with immense sadness that he was leaving her once again. "Scorpius, no. Please don't," she whispered, but she made no attempt to stop him, no attempt to turn and face him. She felt his fingers trail over her bum, her skirt stilled flipped over her lower back.

"Tomorrow," he rasped, dropping an article of clothing on the table next to Rose. "Don't wear any of these."

And his footsteps sounded loud in the silence of the library as he walked away.

Rose took a shaky breath and pushed herself to her feet. She balled up the torn knickers that Scorpius had dropped on the table next to her and adjusted her skirt. She made quick wand work of her shirt and pulled it on after her bra had been refastened. And then she sat, staring at her balled-up, torn panties as she contemplated what to do.

_No, I won't wear any tomorrow._

She knew what she had to do. She had to get him to start talking.

_Because he has to know that this is not an acceptable situation. And I know exactly how to show him that. _

Rose smirked as she pocketed her knickers, summoned her rucksack, and strode out of the library.

A/N There will be a Part II. Soon…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Remember… Still rated M… Very M…

And thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed this story so far! (Some gave such wonderful and detailed reviews!) I was really touched, especially because I was very hesitant to even publish this story… But I so appreciate the wonderful reception as well as readers whose names I recognize from reviewing my other works! Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy the last installment, Chapter II.

Stop

Chapter Two

Scorpius awoke and couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. He stretched and then reached down to touch himself. He didn't think he ever be anything other than hard after last night.

_Merlin, Rose Weasley was a vision. She was perfection, stunning, a goddess._

And, damn it, did he want to tell her.

_But, it would ruin everything, wouldn't it?_

She was begging him to talk to her. But he had tried that route before. For at least the past four years he had watched her, watched her and approached her and they had never surpassed civil, maddeningly polite, conversation. But at the beginning of this year, he had found a new way. He had bumped into her, accidentally, and reveled in the shivers that trembled through his spine. He had closed his eyes and inhaled, breathing her in, and he was so distracted he almost missed the shudder that coursed through her. He had blinked and was so overcome that he forgot to apologize. He had just scampered off like a terrified schoolboy, which, looking back, he realized he was.

So, he tried it again.

He bumped into her in the halls, sat far too near to her during classes, pressed his leg against the length of hers. She never moved away.

He smiled warmly at the memory and what it uncovered for him.

She wanted him. Maybe she didn't know it, maybe it was buried deep within her, but on some level, she wanted him. And Merlin, did he want her.

So, he pushed it further. He ran a finger over her legs, touched her hair, and on one particularly daring morning, he ran his hand over her bum.

Scorpius groaned at the memory, stroking his hand down his length. She had looked flustered, turning to stare at him, her cheeks an adorable shade of red, but she didn't yell, never slapped him or insisted he apologize.

Some days Scorpius wished it could be just that simple: a physical attraction, lust. Those he could handle. But it was far, far more complicated than that. He had watched her from afar; watched her tease her cousins, look after her brother, study and work at her grades. She laughed easily and yet exuded such caring that nearly everyone felt comfortable enough with her to seek out her attention. A daughter of two war heroes, she was confident and purposeful. She didn't judge and she accepted people for who they were.

Quite simply put, Scorpius Malfoy was in love with her. He was in love with a witch who had barely known he existed.

And so, he couldn't resist pushing her when his simple touches were rewarded with such flustered attention. He never wanted to take advantage of her, only to push her into realizing that maybe, somewhere deep inside, she could hold feelings for him, even if at first those feelings were purely sexual.

_Because, Merlin, was she ever a sexual being…_

And he had told her, hadn't he? He told her in the library what she had to say to stop him. And he had always listened, even when her breasts were on display for him to see, rising and falling rapidly with her breath, her nipples pert and her chest marked from his mouth. He had stopped then.

And he stopped when his fingers first felt how damp her knickers had become, damp because of his actions, because she _wanted_ him. And even when he had slid two fingers inside of her, even when she was rolling her hips into him and clenching his fingers tighter and tighter, he had stopped. It had pained him physically, but he had stopped. He always would, if that was what she wanted.

But last night…

Last night the last thing she wanted was for him to stop. She lay there for him, splayed across the cold, wooden table, her hips angled _just so_ and Scorpius was begging in his mind for her to stop him before he began, because once he did, he honestly couldn't say he would have had the strength to stop.

And he was elated, elated and terrified, when she begged him to go on. He held on as long as he could, pushing into her slowly and savoring each moment she encased him further, but his restraint broke quickly when she writhed into him.

She was—

_Had been_, he corrected himself.

—a virgin. He hadn't been sure up until that point because she always responded so forcefully to his advances. But she was so tight and her motions were so jerky that there was no other explanation. It was then that his elation overrode his terror. He was her first, he would always be her first and no matter what happened between them now, at least he had that. He had wanted her to enjoy the experience as much as he and he knew that, it being her first time, she may not know what to do. So he took her fingers in his mouth, sucked on them and then told her what to do with them. She complied without hesitation and within moments she was panting, writhing and moaning and Scorpius knew she was close.

And so was he.

Scorpius pulled his hand over himself harder and faster, reliving the night as he pressed himself further into his bed, groaning as he felt an overwhelming sensation flow over him. Overwhelming but nothing in comparison to last night…

The last vision that swam through his mind was Rose, spent and collapsed on the table, still moaning and wiggling slightly as he pounded into her, her hand drawing languid circles over her clit.

_Fuck!_

It ended quickly and Scorpius cleaned himself up. He had a long day ahead of him, a day filled with Rose.

_Would she listen to him?_

Had he pushed it too far last night, leaving her after he took her virginity? Would her horror at her actions, her anger at him, override the thrilling sensations they both had felt as he took her?

_Or would she leave off the knickers?_

It was his test. He would be able to tell quite easily if she was upset with him, if she was too disgusted to ever see him again, let alone touch him. It was his test. And Merlin, he hoped he passed. Because he didn't know if he could live without her now, didn't know if he'd ever be able to look at another woman after knowing what Rose Weasley felt and tasted like as he fucked her. How would he ever be able to work that image out of his head?

He knew he wouldn't be able to. After last night, there was no going back, not for him. He would push her further, take her when he could, and when he had her begging for more then he would tell her. Not all at once, but slowly, day by day and bit by bit. He would woo her while he fucked her, make her see that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

_Merlin, I hope I can pull this off._

~*~

Rose did as she was told and left her knickers in her trunk. She didn't see Scorpius until Potions and she only nodded and offered a polite smile when he sat next to her. He nodded in reply and took out his text, lighting the fire under his cauldron as he did. It was their usual routine. Albus and Rose chatted through the class and Scorpius only interjected bits of instructions or requests for objects into their conversations.

But today, it would be different.

"Good morning, Scorpius," Rose started, turning to face him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, Weasley, and yourself?" His tone was formal and polite and Rose smirked at the thought that this was the man pounding her into a library table not twelve hours ago.

"Oh fine," she answered, attempting to keep her voice as light and breezy as possible. "A bit sore, but you know…" she trailed off, watching his expression. It remained stoic, cold and uncaring as he poured ingredients into his cauldron.

"Quidditch practice a bit rough?" he inquired civilly and Rose felt her eyebrows rise.

_Of all the cheek!_

"Yes," she bit out before mentally scolding herself and calming her tone. "Riding those broomsticks so hard can leave one a bit sore." Scorpius nodded politely but refused to raise his eyes to hers. Rose bit her lip in consternation. This was not going as she had planned.

Albus strode through the door and paused at her table. She shook her head ever so slightly and he nodded, confused, as he took a seat at another table. Rose had asked him to do her this favor and he had agreed, albeit puzzled. He was a good cousin.

"Potter not sitting with us?" Scorpius glanced up and Rose thought she could detect a trace of panic in his eyes.

"No, does that bother you?" She asked, holding his gaze. She saw a tinge of pink stain the tips of his ears.

"Not at all," he responded smoothly as he looked back to his potion, but the slight shake to his hand betrayed him. Rose smirked.

"So, you don't mind working me over today?"

"What?" he croaked, spinning to stare at her.

"Working with me today," Rose said, offering him a confused stare. Internally she was giggling. _So he had caught her purposeful misspeak, had he? Hmm…_

"Are you okay?" she asked, cocking her head at him. He swallowed and nodded. "Oh, good, you looked rather flushed."

She heard him clear his throat as she turned to her own, un-started potion. She threw the first few ingredients in her cauldron and pulled a knife out of her bag to chop the next.

~*~

_What the fuck is she on about?_

They never talked this much, not ever before. But she was being friendly, wasn't she? Even flirting a bit. It unsettled Scorpius. He was the one who was supposed to be confusing her. How was it that he felt so perplexed, so bewildered?

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and snuck a glance at her. She was concentrating on her potion, ignoring him completely, and humming softly to herself. Scorpius frowned.

_Best to stick to the plan then._

He flipped the page in his text, maybe with a little more force than necessary, and returned to his potion.

It was only minutes before the class was to end that she spoke again, this time her voice low and hushed.

"Cold in here, isn't it?" she asked, rubbing her thighs together as she spoke. Scorpius paused. No, it wasn't particularly cold today; it was warmer than yesterday even. And Rose was sporting her heavy school cloak. She really shouldn't feel cold. Was she sick?

"Erm, no, not really," Scorpius mumbled, keeping his eyes on his notes.

"Oh, no? Must just be the draft then," she murmured in response and Scorpius felt her fingers wrap around his wrist. She pulled his hand into her lap and under her skirt, pausing as his fingers brushed against her inner thigh. "This castle is so breezy, don't you think?"

But Scorpius couldn't think, because just then she moved his hand higher and he found that she had followed his command of leaving her knickers off. His vision swam in the dimly lit dungeon and he instinctively pressed his fingers into her, waking from his daze only when he heard her hiss of pleasure. He glanced around the classroom, but everyone seemed intent on their own tables. Rose had turned the open flap of her robe over his hand and so it would take someone looking very closely to determine what Scorpius was really doing.

He slipped a finger inside her.

_Merlin, is she always wet?_

He hadn't kissed her, massaged her arse, or played with her nipples and she was already sodden for him. He groaned at the thought.

"Shh," she hissed at him, "you'll get us caught!"

Scorpius snapped his head up to her. She was writing notes again, stirring her potion, and generally looking as though what he was doing to her didn't affect her in the least. But he knew better, her gentle hip movements and the barely noticeable shifting told him all he needed to know.

_Still, she could look at least a little bit affected,_ he thought with a smirk. He added a finger, shoving them both roughly into her before rubbing her nub with his thumb. She gripped the table with the hand not stirring her cauldron.

"Okay class, pack it up."

Scorpius was startled. He nearly forgotten they were in class and that it would be ending soon. Rose pulled her bag closer and shoved her belongings in before standing up. His hand slid from her as she did so and she leant forward to bottle a vial of her potion. Scorpius reached out to run a finger along the back of her knee. She didn't even flinch.

Scorpius frowned.

He knew he affected her still, she definitely wanted him, but was she less affected after last night?

_How could that be? I'm even more turned on by her now! How could she be less?_

She strode to the front of the class, turned in her vial, and walked out of the classroom without a second glance at him. He growled but he had to wait just a bit before he could follow her, things below needed to calm down a bit first.

"Hey Malfoy," Albus mumbled as he passed. Scorpius looked up in surprise. Potter had never talked to him before.

"Hi," Scorpius replied. "Wait, Potter?"

"Hmm?" Albus turned, watching him curiously.

"You've never spoken to me before," Scorpius said it bluntly, speaking without hesitation.

"No, I haven't. But Rosie seems to have taken an interest, so…" Albus trailed off with a shrug, adjusting his bag on his shoulder and turning to walk out the door.

_Huh._

Scorpius shook his head, bemused. That was a development he had not been expecting. He hastily put his belongings away and raced to the door.

He knew she would be heading towards the Great Hall and so he headed that way as well, running a bit in hopes to find her before she found lunch. He grinned as he saw the swing of her auburn hair just before she turned a corner. There was a broom cupboard just ahead.

Scorpius threw his bag to a corner and ran the distance to the next hall. She had slowed her steps and glanced over her shoulder at him. There was a small smile playing on her lips, but she didn't stop, she kept walking. Scorpius grit his teeth in frustration.

But the broom cupboard was just ahead and Scorpius could reach her in time if he hurried.

So he did.

He caught up to her, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her into the closet. She gasped when he yanked her inside but didn't offer any struggle or protest. He pressed her into the wall before tugging her robes down her arms and throwing them to the floor. His hands reached for her shirt but she stilled him, wrapping her fingers around his wrists.

"Wait," she whispered, bringing her own fingers to the buttons of her shirt. "You're ruining all of my clothing."

He chuckled as she swiftly undid the buttons and tossed the shirt, then her bra to join her robes. But instead of diving right for her perfect breasts, Scorpius pressed his lips to hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled a bit.

_Merlin, I love the taste of her. _

She was maddening, so lovely, so beautiful. And she needed him, just as badly as he needed her. It ignited something so powerful inside of him that he wasn't sure he would ever be able to put this feeling into words.

Her tongue darted out, ran along his lips, and then slipped inside. And he was kissing her deeply, not touching any other part of her as he just enjoyed the simple feel of her against his mouth. He could do this, this and nothing else all afternoon and still be thrilled.

But it seemed she had other plans. She was whimpering into their kiss, pushing it further. She grabbed his hand and guided it to her breast, placing his palm against her. Her nipples were already hard, pressing into the skin of his hand. He groaned his satisfaction at her response to him and dipped his head.

The skin of her breast was so soft, so warm, and when he pulled it into his mouth he felt her nipple hardening even further as he swirled his tongue around it. Her hands came up to twine in his hair, holding his mouth to her. And as much as he enjoyed tasting her in this way, it was the noises she made while he did this to her that really drove him onward. She was mewing, groaning, and whimpering as he sucked and pulled at her. Her legs were rubbing together and her hips were rolling. Scorpius let his hands run up her legs; her perfect, shapely, toned legs; and further until he was gripping her bare bum. She hummed her approval.

So he lifted her, lifted her into the wall and she wrapped her legs around him. He was pressing into her now, both hands supporting her bum as his lips sought out her neck.

_Fuck, she was a dangerous girl._

~*~

_Ohh, this feels so good._

Rose moaned as the skin of her neck was pulled against Scorpius's teeth.

_But, no, Rose. You had a plan! Stick to the plan!_

She felt him straining against her, jerking his hips in a very familiar way and she let her head fall back into the cold stone wall.

_Well, maybe it can be like this. Just for a bit…_

She reached between them, squeezing her hands through the barely there space between their centers. She found his belt, undid it as quickly as possible, and opened the snap. She felt him still under her ministrations, felt his lips shudder against her skin. She tugged at the zip and within moments she heard his trousers hit the floor.

He growled as he attacked her mouth with his and she felt him rubbing along her entrance.

"Not going to say it?" he asked, breathing hard in her ear.

"Not today," she whispered in return, hips pressing into his. And even though she knew it was coming, even though she had felt it just last night and knew what to expect, she still gasped when he pushed into her.

And he wasn't gentle this time and, somehow, Rose knew he wouldn't be. She had teased him too greatly during class and he was in no mood for control. That was fine with her though, he wouldn't be able to hold on quite so long this time and so it would mean she wouldn't have to either. She wanted to push him, to shove him right over that edge that he had shown her last night.

So she pushed harder, wrapped her ankles tighter around him as she hissed in his ear, "I love it when you fuck me."

She heard a small whimper build in his throat as he sucked greedily on her skin, dragging his lips to her breast and roughly pulling her nipple through his teeth. Rose swallowed her own groan and just rocked her hips harder into his.

His pace was maddening, fast but not fast enough, as though he wanted to prolong this. But Rose knew she wouldn't last if this went on too long and she needed him to orgasm, needed to feel him release inside of her.

She had to get him away from the wall. Her plan wouldn't work if he were on top of her.

She pulled on his shirt, yanking the fold apart. She had never seen his chest before and she caught her breath as she stared at it now. He was perfection, strong and toned, his muscles working as he pushed into her and held her against the wall. And it wasn't just that, the feel of her naked skin against his almost undid her. She pressed her breasts to his chest and moaned, leaning forward to kiss his neck.

"Merlin, you feel amazing," she murmured into his skin. He grunted in reply and Rose could feel the affect she was having on him in the shakiness of his knees.

"Want to see you naked," he grunted and Rose laughed, her tone breathy and shaken.

"Aren't I?"

His hands traveled to her skirt in response and tugged and Rose saw her opportunity.

"Put me down," she breathed in his ear.

He shook his head against her shoulder and thrust back into her. She chuckled through a moan.

"Scorpius, put me down."

He slid out of her with a grunt as he complied, standing in front of her, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his trousers around his ankles. "Take those off," she growled, nodding at the pants puddled on the floor. He stepped out of them as she pulled his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. And then he was naked, standing so close she could feel his breath, his erection pulsing lightly as his eyes raked over her.

"Lay down," she demanded, pushing his chest. His eyes were cast in confusion for a moment but he did as she told him. And then she was standing over him, watching him as her fingers slid to the zip of her skirt. She watched his eyes widen as it fluttered to the floor and she smirked before climbing over him.

She was nervous again, unsure exactly how to start what she so desperately wanted to start. And he was hard underneath her, straining and bumping into her inner thigh, and his hands found her hips, and he groaned with the wait but still Rose hesitated.

His fingers pawed at her and his tip grazed her nub and suddenly, Rose wasn't nervous any longer. She sank onto him, lowering herself slowly and Scorpius let out a low moan as she did so.

"Should I tell you what I'm going to do to you now?" she leant down to whisper in his ear. He grunted as he thrust up, bouncing Rose. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm going to ride you until you cum."

Scorpius drew a strangled breath as Rose pushed herself up, pressing her hands into his chest as she sat straight on him. Her hips moved in a natural rhythm and soon Scorpius was straining, pumping into her without mercy. Rose let him, matching his pace with her own, bouncing up and down as he slid in and out of her. His hands reached up to run over her breasts, kneading them and squeezing as his control slipped further and further. And Rose had to concentrate, force her body not to orgasm, think of anything non-erotic as their two naked bodies rocked together.

_Albus… McGonagall… H-Hagrid!_

But it worked, soon Scorpius's hips became erratic and his breathing was coming in hard, short bursts and she watched as he was driven over the edge, watched as he came undone inside of her.

_Merlin, that was the most arousing thing I've ever seen!_

Rose clenched her teeth and stilled her hips, forcing herself to maintain control.

"We're done, Weasley," he muttered, his eyes still clenched tightly as his breathing returned to normal. His hands drifted to her hips and he went to shove her off him.

"We're not," Rose countered, clamping her legs around him and causing his eyes to fly open. He stared up at her, shocked and a little confused. But those emotions were attempting to stay hidden under the cold indifference that he had so trained to be his mask. "You're not following the rules."

"What rules?" he snapped, squirming a bit from under her but Rose wouldn't let him withdraw, she kept him locked tight within her and she wiggled a bit against him to prove it. He hissed.

"I never said stop, Malfoy," she purred, and she was pressing back into him, leaning closer so her breasts came within inches of his mouth. She saw him lick his dry lips and felt his cock rouse within her. "And, since I have your attention now, we need to talk."

"No," Scorpius grit out, attempting again to wiggle away from her.

"So, you'll leave me like this? Unsatisfied?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows in question. "I haven't finished with you yet." She rolled her hips along his and shuddered at the repressed pleasure that was still building. She wanted to talk to him, that was the plan, it was most important, but after they finished she had hoped he would fuck her again, fuck her and fuck her hard. She needed it very badly.

"Let me do it," Scorpius offered, shifting his fingers to his mouth and then to her clit. He rubbed in a slow circle and Rose threw her head back and cried out.

_No, Rose. Not yet!_

"Wait!" she grit out, grabbing his wrists and pinning them against his chest. "Why?"

"Why?" Scorpius seemed confused but his hips jerked upward and Rose bounced, her breasts trembling as she did so and her eyes drifting shut.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Rose ground out, her hips shifting without her permission and she tightened her hold on his wrists.

"You're bloody gorgeous," he offered, pulling his hands out of her grasp and pulling her hips along his. She whimpered at the friction he was creating before locking her legs and stilling his movements.

"I'm serious, Scorpius," she said, shaking her head and opening her eyes. "This will not happen again if I do not get some answers."

"Oh, I think it will," he drawled, trailing his fingertips up her stomach and caressing the underside of her breast.

"It won't!" Rose growled, pushing down on him and causing him to whimper. She knew he must be sensitive but at that moment didn't care.

_He was a cocky, arrogant, arse! _

"I need some answers and I need them now. Because after I get them I'm going to fuck you senseless," Rose bit out, unsure if she was going to get what she wanted. His eyes had drifted shut and he lay perfectly still. She waited him out but couldn't help the small shifting in her hips as her body sought any way to release the tension it had been holding. She watched him take a deep breath as his fingertips drifted higher, caressing her jaw line.

"You fascinate me," he whispered, his eyes still shut as his fingers traced down her neck.

"I… I what?" Rose asked and finally her hips were shocked into stillness.

"You always have, for years now," he continued, ignoring her as his hand dropped from her skin. "I've wanted to get closer to you, wanted to know you but…"

"Then why…" Rose drifted off in a hushed voice, dazed. Of all the crass and crude things she had expected to fly out of his mouth, this tenderness had stunned her in a way she had not been prepared.

"I tried," he whispered. "I did, but you were so unreachable—"

"Unreachable?" Rose interrupted. "How? We've talked before, we—"

"You never responded to me, not like you did to that huge prat Jeremy or the arsehole Bobby," Scorpius answered and his eyes opened for the first time since he began talking and Rose inhaled sharply at the tortured look that resided there. Every facet of his cool and calm demeanor melted away and all that was left was base honesty. Rose couldn't look away. "But you did respond when I touched you. I never wanted to take advantage just—"

"Just get your fill shagging me and then—" Rose bit off angrily, going to move off his now completely hard cock but stilled by his strong hands clamping on her hips.

"No, never that," he hurried to say. "I've always stopped! Always! Do you know how sexy you look, how hard it is to resist you when your breasts are so perfect and you get so wet…" he trailed off as his gaze drifted over her. Rose had the sudden unconscious urge to cover herself, even though it was nothing he hadn't seen, seen and touched and nibbled. "Fuck, Rose, I stopped every time because I… I always hoped…"

"Hoped what?" Rose asked, her voice shaking a bit. He groaned as he shut his eyes again and Rose felt him stir within her. She could sense his struggle to stay still and she bit her lip as she awaited his reply.

"I've always hoped you'd care."

"Why couldn't you just talk to me? I'm not that cold; I'd have given you a chance," Rose offered, squirming a bit at the intimacy of their situation as her hips jerked involuntarily against his. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, her core still hummed, ached in dissatisfaction and she yearned for a release.

_But can I? After all this?_

"I wanted you to want me. To find out that you needed me, just as badly as I need you." His eyes locked on hers and now there was a blazing intensity there, a fire that went beyond the sexual tension he normally exuded. "And I think you do, Rose. I think you want me."

He pushed up into her now, pulling her center along his cock and she whimpered as the tension she had been holding coiled within her sprang from between her legs to her chest, her fingertips, and her curling toes.

"Ohh, fuck," she murmured, collapsing into Scorpius and burying her face into his neck. He gripped her arse and drew her over him, pumping in and out in a steady rhythm. Rose knew she wouldn't be able to hold back this time. Her tongue darted out to taste his neck as her clit slid slowly over him.

"See, you want me," he murmured into her ear, kissing her tenderly on the neck. His hands caressed her back, running in soft lines and Rose suddenly realized: they were no longer fucking.

He was making love to her, showing her without words just what he meant by all this. She felt all her breath leave her at the realization and she sat up to stare down at him. He matched her look without embarrassment, gazing right into her eyes before he smiled softly.

"What do you need Rose?" he asked, and his tone was so tender, so caring and warm that Rose felt her chest collapse.

"I… I…" She had no idea what she needed. Was _he_ what she needed? It was all so fast, how was she supposed to react to this? "I'm not sure," she answered honestly and he nodded. His hands drifted to her upper back and he bent her to him, taking one breast in his mouth as his tongue swirled gently. His other hand continued to stroke down her back and she started to move slowly over him. Her building release was almost unbearable now and she felt as though any sudden move might push her right over the edge.

"I'll give you what you need Rose," he broke from her skin to whisper to her, his mouth trailing up her neck. "Whatever you need." She cried out as his hand drifted to her front, as his fingertips stroked over her clit. His mouth covered hers and he was kissing her, kissing her as she wanted to be kissed, as though nothing else mattered. His fingertips increased their pressure and she was rocking against him, pulling their naked bodies apart and then much, much closer. His thrusts became jerky and she was soon unable to kiss him. She was incoherent as her breath mingled with his and their mouths bumped and touched and they both cried out.

Rose collapsed unto him, nuzzling into his neck as he drew her closer. She felt her breathing might never return to normal and he let her lie there, still connected with him as she tried to encourage it to do so.

"Scorpius?" she breathed.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he returned, his voice soft as he stroked her back. "I didn't mean for it to happen like this and I can understand if you want me to… to keep away."

Rose frowned into his neck but didn't reply. Did she want that? Nothing in her life had ever been as confusing and irritating and time-consuming! And yet, nothing had ever felt so erotic, so pleasurable, and so damn _satisfying_.

"I… I don't think I want that, exactly," she murmured, nuzzling further into him to hide her flaming cheeks. She felt him stiffened under her and she started as she realized he was still inside of her. She cleared her throat as she shifted, pulling away from him and settling against his side.

_I can't believe this is the conversation we're having completely starkers after mind-blowing sex!_

He seemed absolutely comfortable, contented even, as his fingers played in her hair. His other arm was thrown behind his head and he was staring up at the cracked, dusty ceiling.

"I'm just not sure, Scorpius. It's all so sudden. I'm, well I'm confused," Rose admitted, her hand caressing his chest without her permission. "You're not confused?" she asked, sitting up to look down at him and finally drawing his gaze. He smiled as he regarded her.

"I was terrified to tell you, but now that I have…" he shrugged and held her gaze. "Now it's up to you."

"Why? Why me? I'm the one who has no idea what to do with this," Rose whined, her fingertips playing across his chest. He sighed and let his eyes drift to the ceiling again.

"It was always up to you, Rose. It was always your decision."

She bit her lip as she stared at him. His eyes closed.

"What exactly were you terrified of telling me?" she asked, her tone very close to a whisper and her stomach clenched because she now thought she knew just what he was going to say.

"That I love you," he answered simply and his hand ran up and down her back. Rose felt her eyes widen and her breath caught.

"I'm… I'm still not sure, Scorpius," she answered slowly, nuzzling once more into him and reaching her fingers for his jaw line. "But I know I don't want this to end here." She felt his face split into a smile.

"Then it won't," he promised, bringing her fingers to his mouth as he kissed the tips. They lay together, quiet and content, for some time, lunch and the class that followed completely forgotten, both secure in the knowledge that this wouldn't stop anytime soon.

THE END

A/N I like to think they worked it all out, in the end. Can't expect poor Rose to fall madly for the guy after such a confusing courtship, can we? But, I think, given time…

Thanks to all who have been so supportive of this story! And I'd especially like to thank JoanGlover for the wonderful, supportive, insightful, and detailed Private Message that I received. It was exactly what prompted me to fix my WiFi and get this story up tonight. (My broken WiFi, incidentally, is what took me so long to update; poor Chapter II sat lonely and forgotten on my laptop with no way to the internet for far too long. Most readers know I'm usually pretty quick on the updates… I hope…)

Anyway, thanks again and I hope Chapter II didn't disappoint! Cheers!

~Ozma333


End file.
